


A kings orders

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor are chosen to participate in a fertility festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kings orders

Just once, the Doctor wanted to take Jack on a trip to another planet and not end up imprisoned. The Doctor couldn't count on one hand anymore the amount of times he ended up in a cell naked with Jack. Though, truthfully he didn't know why he was imprisoned this time. From the moment they walked off the TARDIS together the two of them had been watched by the guards of the palace. He tried to ignore them as they went about the planet. As far as he was aware they had done nothing wrong when they were arrested and thrown in the cell.

"I demand answers," The Doctor yelled out of his cell once more as the guards entered the room. The guards didn't even look at him as one of them unrolled a piece of paper. 

"By order of the good king Alexander, 34 men or women from this prison shall be chosen to participate in the fertility festival. We will be coming around to chose the first participants who will lie on the floor to receive the seed of your chosen partner," The guard informed them. "Once they have been chosen we will choose the men to provide the seed. Once you are chosen you will kneel next to your partner and wait for the king to tell you to begin."

They watched on as he moved to the first cell. They looked into all the cells occasionally pulling out a female or less likely a male from them. Only one of them fought against the guards, but he was no match as he was drug away. As the guards approached their cell the Doctor stepped back. Jack was just as surprised as the Doctor when the cell opened and the guard looked at the Doctor.

"Step forward," The Guard demanded. 

"You can't do this," The Doctor told them. 

"The Good King Alexander demands it," The guard answered. Two guards stepped forward, as the Doctor was pulled from the cell, Jack could see the terror in his eyes. He hadn't expected to be chosen to put on a show for the king. Even now, he thought his body was nothing special though Jack had told him time and again he was. Jack though, wasn't going to stand by and let some stranger have their way with the Doctor. The Doctor wasn't a sexually active man and the stranger would hurt him in more ways then Jack could count. Jack had been the Doctor's friend and he would do this for him, even if the Doctor hated him. 

"You, step out," A guard told the man in the cell next to him as they made their way through finding the second set of candidates. Jack stepped up to the cell door. 

"I volunteer," He announced out. The guard came over to the cell looking Jack over. He nodded at his counterpart who opened the cell door leading him into the chamber. The large chamber had a platform at the front where the king sat looking out. Throughout the room, there were many men and women lounging about. Most of them looked comfortable with the situation as the men chosen to top them came into the room. The Doctor was one of the few chained to his spot on the floor. He still looked terrified as he struggled against the chains. Jack walked determinedly over to him, kneeling down next to him. 

"Jack," The Doctor sighed in relief as Jack knelt beside him. He had watched many men coming into the room and doing the same to their prospective partner. With each one, he knew the time would come that he was chosen. The fact that it was Jack who chose him made this whole ordeal seem a little better. Jack would be gentle with him and not hurt him on purpose. 

"I can't stop this," Jack whispered as softly as possible. He looked at the Doctor out of the corner of his eyes. The Doctor was looking back at him with trust in his eyes and that just made what he had to do all the more painful. 

"I know," The Doctor replied. The room filled up and soon everyone had someone kneeling next to them waiting.

"Begin," The king announced. Moaning feeling the air almost immediately. Jack though hesitated before touching the Doctor.

"It's alright," The Doctor hissed under his breath. Jack nodded, moving around the body to the Doctor's bottom. He helped the Doctor push himself up on his hands and knees, keeping his shoulders to the ground. The firm bottom felt cool in his hands and he kneeded the Doctor's cheeks several times before turning his attention to the hole. Running his finger along the rim, he rubbed it gently trying to relax the Doctor. As the Doctor loosened, he started to push a finger into the tight hole, it took a lot of effort, and the Doctor squirmed beneath him. Jack had been right that this wasn't going to be easy for the Doctor. He needed time to loosen him up, but time is what they didn't have. He managed to get his finger into the first knuckle, feeling the Doctor's body grip it tightly.

"You have to relax," Jack informed the Doctor. 

"I'm trying," The Doctor answered him through clenched teeth. 

"No talking," A guard shouted at them. They both shut their mouths quickly, less they be seperated. Jack worked his finger in further to the Doctor's body, listening to the gasp and moans the Doctor made as he did. If a finger was this uncomfortable for him, there was no way he would be able to get his cock into the Doctor. Still he felt himself throb at imagining the tightness of the Doctor around him. Pulling his finger out, he added more lube to it and a second finger. 

He lined up his cock with the Doctor's tight hole. It was going to hurt him, Jack had no doubt about that, but he couldn't wait any longer. The king was getting impatient with them as they were the only couple that was not copulating. He began to push himself against the Doctor, not forcing his way in as he just moved his hips letting himself push against him. Slowly the Doctor's body began to open up to the intrusion. He pushed harder. His heart broke at the muffled scream the Doctor let out as the head of his cock finally entered his cool body. The Doctor trembled beneath him. 

Making gentle shushing sounds, Jack didn't move. He rubbed the Doctor's back, reaching around to the Doctor's neglected member. He was disappointed to find that he was completely soft, taking to pleasure in what was happening to his body. Jack planned to fix that though. He took the Doctor's member between his thumb and his forefinger forming a circle around it. With careful strokes, he moved his hand up and down on it, feeling it harden in his hand. He wished he could see the Doctor's face and watch his cock harden at Jack's touch, but he had a job to do. That job was to keep the Doctor safe. As the Doctor relaxed at the ministrations, Jack pushed further into his body. 

"Oh Doctor," Jack moaned. Moving his hips as minutely as possible, he moved deeper into the Doctor's unused passage. The Doctor was still so tight around him that it made it hard to move. He kept pushing forward until his groin rested against the two firm globes of the Doctor's arse. Moving his hand quicker then his thrust, he began to gently move within the Doctor's body. He barely pulled out before pushing himself back in. As the Doctor's body stretched to accommodate his width he began to move faster. The Doctor moaned beneath him. He pushed his butt higher in the air and spread his legs a little more to take Jack that much deeper. Jack groaned louder. His fingers dug into the Doctor's hips as he pulled the lithe body back onto him harder and faster. 

Finding his release he spilled himself into the cool body. The Doctor shuddered beneath him as the hot liquid filled his passage. The feeling of it though finally pushed him over the edge and he clenched tighter around Jack as he came on the floor of the castle. Jack didn't dare move as the Doctor's body tensed beneath him. He waited for the Doctor to relax again before pulling himself out. His cock exited the tight hole with an obscene popping sound. The Doctor's hole was bright red and clenching around nothing. Jack gently touched the hot rim, looking for any signs of tearing or that he had hurt the Doctor. Thankfully besides being sore with cum leaking from him, he was fine. Jack watched the cum for a moment before he wiped it away with his thumb. 

The guard came over to inspect them and make sure they both had finished. He then unchained the Doctor from the floor, finally allowing him to stand. The Doctor got up on shaky legs, keeping them slightly bowed as he took Jack's hand, walking to the small door on the left. Inside were their suits and a small sink so they could wash up a little. The Doctor grabbed the flannel, wetting it. 

"I couldn't let another man touch you," Jack informed the Doctor as the washed up. 

"I am grateful you couldn't Jack," The Doctor answered. He stepped forward wiping Jack's cock off with the towel. "I'm just sorry I didn't allow you to do that sooner."

"Yeah," Jack smiled at his now lover.

"Yes," The Doctor replied. He turned away from Jack to get dressed. He had always wondered what it would be like to sleep with the Captain and now he knew. Even in the worse circumstances Jack had shown that he could be a gentle lover and now the Doctor couldn't help but wonder what he would be like in a soft bed.


End file.
